This invention relates to a method for the raster-pattern coating of fabrics, especially lining materials for outerwear, with hot melt adhesive through application of the hot melt adhesive on an intermediate carrier and transfer of the hot melt adhesive from this intermediate carrier to a final support while obtaining the coated fabric. This invention also relates to such a fabric and the particularly favorable use thereof.
Raster-pattern designed coating methods with hot melt adhesives which have gained considerable importance have been described in "Handbook of Textile Fixation Linings" from Professor Dr. Sroka, 3rd enlarged edition 1993, Hartung-Gorre Publishers, Konstanz. They are the powder and paste screen printing process under use of screen printing stencils, the powder dot gravure printing method with engraved rollers, various double coating methods, two hot melt methods in gravure printing and screen printing, and, finally, three transfer methods.
In the transfer methods, the coating occurs on a band- or roller-shaped intermediate carrier from which it is ultimately transferred onto the actual final support, the fabric. The advantage of the transfer method as compared to the previously named coating methods lies in that every raster dot always has exactly the same size and formation, while this is only then the case by the direct coatings when the carrier surface is uniform and quite smooth. Also, the coating by the transfer method allows the temperature strain of the final support to be maintained at a low level, whereby the softness and fullness of the fixation is promoted.
In all three transfer methods which have become well-known, the transferred hot melt adhesive dot has a thin, widely rolled lamina form because a relatively higher pressing pressure must be applied for the transfer of the tenaciously viscous hot melt adhesive from the intermediate carrier on the final support. Such a lamina form is not avoidable up to now. In this method, the hot melt adhesive only penetrates a little into the final support, i.e. the fabric. The penetration is also poor in the fixation such that backward penetration and/or penetration of the hot melt adhesive through the fabric can be reduced. However, a complete prevention of the backward penetration has nevertheless not yet been successful. Moreover, it is disadvantageous that, simultaneously, a loss of adhesive strength and resistance to washing and dry-cleaning due to the severely flattened lamina form is not avoidable. Up to now, a lining material according to a transfer method which shows no tendency to penetrate backward and which simultaneously has a high adhesive strength and resistance to washing and dry cleaning of the therewith manufactured composite material has not been successfully made available.